


Prison of Concern

by CinnamonZor



Series: ShuHaru Week 2019 - A Fool for the Empress [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Haru's Cafe, Married ShuHaru, Overprotective, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stubborn Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonZor/pseuds/CinnamonZor
Summary: Day 6 - CareHaru deems Akira too sick to leave the apartment.





	Prison of Concern

"Akira, you're staying in bed and that's final."

That was the decree made by Haru Kurusu as she stood in the door to her bedroom, blocking her obviously sick husband from exiting.

"Haru, I'm perfectly fun-CHOO!-functional," Akira lied through the heap of congestion in his nose. "Besides, I have to work on that case for Makoto and run errands and-" was as far as he got before bursting into a coughing fit. Haru gave him a stern, yet concerned look and held him up by his shoulders.

"Mako-chan will clearly understand if your condition is this bad," she calmly refuted. "You know I love your habit of putting others before yourself, but this is ridiculous."

"It's borderline hazardous," Morgana added from his seat on their dresser. "Going out like that would totally cause more harm than good and you know it."

"But…"

"No buts," Haru asserted in her serious Noir tone. She firmly grasped her arms around Akira's torso and lifted him a few inches off the floor, carrying him back toward the bed and setting him down on the edge.

"Dammit. You're probably right," Akira sighed reluctantly. "Why must cold and flu season be so dead set on interfering with my life?"

"Don't be too worried, Aki-kun," Haru assured him sympathetically, "everyone has to take sick days at some point. Besides, I'm sure you'll be back to normal soon." He supposed his wife was right in that regard. While not entirely protected from catching such diseases, he and the others in their circle of friends had concluded that exposure to the Metaverse had apparently strengthened all the Thieves' immune systems significantly. Ryuji ended up with a case of mono a couple years back that completely vanished in the span of four days, so a common bug like this would probably be gone in two at the longest.

"Stay right there and I'll make you some honey-lemon tea," Haru instructed as she stepped toward the door. "I still have to run the café today, but I'll try to check up on you when I can. Mona-chan, please supervise Akira for the day to make sure he gets enough rest. Inform me if he tries to get up prematurely."

"You don't have to make the cat-I mean mystical guardian supervise me," Akira sighed, catching himself before accidentally offending his furry companion.

"Akira, you know I trust you more than anyone," Haru replied with a knowing gaze, "but we both know you'd try to find some way to be productive instead of prioritizing your health."

Akira had no adequate response. She knew him like the back of her hand. And as wonderful as it was to have someone like that in his life, it was instances like this when it proved to be a double-edged sword. Seeing no way out with the combined forces of his overprotective wife and that damn cat watching him like some sort of talking cat-hawk (his mind briefly wandering from that thought to recall one of his old Personae that looked like the comparison. He vaguely remembered its name starting with an A…?), Akira resigned himself to his fate as an unproductive blanket burrito.

A couple minutes later, Haru returned with a mug of hot tea, Morgana's food bowl, and a box of tissues. Stashed under her arms were a few extra blankets from the hall closet. She set the mug down on the nightstand at Akira's side of the bed and Morgana's food next to him on the dresser. She then set the blankets on the floor and placed them over Akira one by one, securely tucking him in.

"You know you don't have to do all this, right?"

"Akira, I'm your wife," Haru replied. "It's our job to take care of each other when the other needs it. Were your problems caused by a person attempting to harm you rather than germs, I would annihilate them without pause."

" I wish that were all that stood in my way," Akira sighed. "You'd wipe the floor with them in seconds. Plus there'd be the added benefit of getting to watch you in action again."

"Why, Akira," Haru cooed with a mischievous smile, "do you mean to imply that you find my righteous fury to be particularly sexy?"

"You're already fully aware of the answer," he responded. "Besides, I suggest saving those questions until I'm not contagious and you're not in danger of opening the café late."

"So you admit you're contagious," Haru shot back cheekily.

"You fight dirty," Akira pouted, sinking into the sea of blankets until only his eyes and above were visible. "At the very least, you could have Morgana stand outside the room so I can't get him sick too."

"Nice try, Aki-kun," she giggled. "I know you'll try to go out the window the minute you're left alone. Besides, Mona-chan can't catch human diseases anyway."

"I suppose not being a human really does have some benefits," Morgana reluctantly admitted as he nibbled on his breakfast.

"Worth a shot," he sighed. "You really do know me too well."

"Only because I care about you so much," she replied, tucking him in snuggly and kissing his forehead. "Now rest up. I'm not letting you get up until I know you're one-hundred percent better."

"Fair enough," Akira softly agreed, his mouth shifting into an endeared smile under the covers. "Love you too, hon."

"I know. You wouldn't agree to prioritize your health otherwise." Haru headed out the bedroom door to the café below, feeling somewhat guilty about how much she enjoyed this prime opportunity to take care of her adorable husband.


End file.
